


Well at least somebody noticed.....

by Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright



Series: Flash Bang Bingo (team orange) [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec and Magnus are work colleagues, Alec's on a bad blind date, Attempt at Humor, Blind Date, JUST FLUFF REALLY, Lawyer Alec Lightwood, Lawyer Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright/pseuds/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright
Summary: Alec Lightwood is seriously regretting his life choices. If it weren't bad enough that he was on the blind date from hell, his work nemesis Magnus Bane just walked in.written for the shhiatus flash bang bingo - "blind date"Team orange





	Well at least somebody noticed.....

Alec Lightwood was pretty sure he was in hell. The worst part, of course, was that he really should’ve known better but no, he’d let his brother’s girlfriend Clary talk him into it. It’ll be fine she’d said, you need to get out more,  it’s been so long since you and Raj broke up. All of those things he grudgingly agreed with but where he disagreed vehemently was with the redhead’s assessment that the guy sitting opposite him was ‘perfect for him’.

There was of course no denying the guy was very good looking, all blonde hair and blue eyes which he supposed made sense as his brother, Jace, was clearly Clary’s type but, well, to not put too fine a point on it, he was just so dull. Alec was pretty sure he hadn't stopped talking about himself since he’d sat down in the booth, barely letting him get a word in edgeways. In the last half hour (god, was that all the time it’d been? Alec groaned as he surreptitiously looked at his watch) Alec had learnt more about city trading deals than he’d ever wanted to know. A lot more. There was more than one occasion where he’d had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from yawning. Now that he came to think about it he was pretty sure he’d made his mouth bleed from trying so hard to feign interest.

Now it seemed the man was intent on lecturing him on how the only way to stay fit these days was iron man competitions and how the gym was just so passe. As he tilted his head to try and at least pretend he was listening and hum in agreement every now again, the only thing keeping him sane was coming up with as many creative ways as possible of making Clary suffer for this. So far he’d come up with a lot.

“Hey sweetheart can you get us another drink?” The man or RJ as he’d introduced himself, winked at a passing bartender. Fortunately, as he was looking the other way, he missed the wince that Alec couldn't hide. “Same again gorgeous?”

Alec plastered on a smile as he turned back to him.

“Yeah, that’d be great.” Dear god he’d need all the bourbon in Kentucky just to survive the evening.In all honesty Alec was seriously regretting not taking up his sister, Isabelle’s offer, to call him with a fake emergency just in case.

“So as I was saying..” 

Alec allowed his mind to wander as RJ droned on again about god knows what. Ordinarily he’d be worried that he was coming off as rude but seeing as it’d become blindingly obvious that RJ really didn't care about what he thought he didn't suppose it really mattered.

As the bartender brought them another round of drinks Alec glanced up grabbing the glass gratefully only to freeze in place when he saw who’d just walked through the door. Maybe he was wrong, he’d thought he was in hell before. Now he definitely was.

There slinking up to the bar as if he owned the damn place was none other than his work mate Magnus Bane. Of course he was.

Alec tried to slouch down in the booth a little, not an easy task with his height, as literally the last thing he needed was for Magnus to spot him on the date from hell. God he’d never let him live it down and it just didn't bear thinking about. 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Magnus lean across the bar and grab one of the bar staff’s attention and even from behind he could tell that Magnus was in full on charm mode by the way the pretty bartender giggled. 

Alec took a healthy glug from his drink and tried his hardest to ignore him.

“You Ok?” Typically this would be the one time RJ decided to actually pay attention to him.

“Yeah I'm fine.” Alec mumbled trying his best to convince himself that he was. It didn't work, not that RJ noticed.

“Good. Now where was I? Oh yes so triathlons are fun but you know sooner or later it’s just not enough of  challenge for someone like me ..” Alec tilted his head slightly hoping that it would at least give the impression that he was listening as RJ droned on. The trouble was, try as he might, he just couldn't stop his eyes drifting over to where Magnus was standing, shoulders shaking as he laughed at something the bartender said. 

Of all the people it would have to be Magnus, the man was literally the bane of his life, pun entirely intended. Ever since Magnus had joined the law firm he worked at it had seemed to be his life’s mission to embarrass Alec at every possible opportunity, usually with increasingly inventive innuendos. Alec hated it, or more specifically he hated that he allowed Magnus to get to him. The difficulty was everyone else loved Magnus, including his own sister, the traitor. Not only was Magnus a genius in the courtroom but he was always helpful to all his colleagues and seemed to be able to charm people without even trying. When you added to that his undeniable good looks and quick wit, well, it was no wonder Magnus was considered a rising star.

Alec gritted his teeth trying his best to refocus on his date, not that he really wanted to but it was better than the alternative of facing Magnus.

“Who’s that guy by the bar?” RJ scrunched his brow as he looked across at Magnus who had now turned so his side profile was visible. 

“Ummm...why?” Alec shifted uncomfortably in his seat focusing all his attention on his drink rather than looking at RJ.

“Well he’s waving at you.” RJ replied not even trying to hide the annoyance in his tone.

Alec groaned and trying to resist the urge to hit his head on the table instead opting for glancing across at Magnus. It was he decision he regretted almost instantly when he saw Magnus grinning at him and beckoning him over with a wink.

“Sorry...he’s  work colleague..” Alec saw RJ’s expression relax a little “I should probably… you know..say hi..”

Alec waved his hand vaguely in Magnus’ direction.

“Okay… well hurry back gorgeous..” RJ smiled at him in a distinctly predatory way. God even being humiliated by Magnus Bane seemed a better option than this.

“Yeah..um..okay..” Alec knocked back the rest of his drink before standing and trying his best to resist the urge to storm over to Magnus.

Of course Magnus looked completely nonplussed by Alec’s arrival, just leaning casually on the bar, martini in hand and a smile on his face.

“Well Alexander, what a small world…” Magnus practically purred as Alec joined him.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Alec hissed, turning his back on his date to hide the blush which seemed to be ever present when Magnus was around.

“I would say it’s fairly obvious darling. I’m having a drink.” Magnus waggled his glass as if to accentuate his point.

“What I meant was why here?” Alec snapped back trying to his best to keep his temper in check.

“Well I’ve heard great things about this place so, well here I am.” Magnus replied, his face a picture of wide eyed innocence which Alec didn't buy for one second.

Instead of answering Alec just looked at him with one eye slightly closed and his arms firmly folded across his chest. 

“Fine, okay, you got me..your sister may have mentioned you had a blind date and she was worried you might need rescuing so..” Magnus shrugged his shoulders and Alec was glad to see he had the good grace to look somewhat guilty. Mentally he added his sister’s name to the list of people he needed to kill

“So you thought you’d come and have a laugh at my expense..gee, thanks.” Alec instantly regretted his words when he saw the hurt expression that flitted over Magnus face.

“Alexander, why is it so hard to imagine that I came here to make sure you’re okay.” Magnus leaned forward slightly and lightly brushed his palm against Alec’s arm. 

“Well I'm fine.” Alec gritted out trying his best to ignore the way even the smallest of touches from Magnus made his skin tingle.

“Are you?” Magnus raised an eyebrow. “You didn't exactly look as if you were having the time of your life.”

“I’ll have you know RJ is very interesting.” Alec retorted trying to ignore how Magnus eyebrow seemed to go higher in disbelief.

“Really?”

“Yes, really. He works in Wall Street and has been telling me all about his iron man events and…” however hard he tried to sound enthusiastic there was no doubt he was failing spectacularly. God he wished he was a better liar. “And he’s very good looking so..”

“Alexander…” Magnus spoke softly and raised a finger to hover just in front of Alec’s lips. “You don't have to try and convince me. If your truly enjoying yourself I’ll finish my drink and leave. Okay?”

“Well I am.” Alec bit his cheek once more to try and maintain his calm expression.

With a sigh Magnus dropped his hand and began to fiddle with his glass again. 

“Well in that case I'm glad. You deserve to be happy Alexander.” Magnus looked up at him through his eyelashes and his eyes looked almost sad. For the life of him Alec couldn't work out what the hell was going on in the other man’s mind. 

“It looks like you get to introduce me.” Magnus muttered almost bitterly as he nodded his head towards a spot behind Alec. Before he had a chance to process what was going on RJ had appeared beside them and put an arm possessively around Alec’s waist making him having to force himself not to shudder.

“So I hear you’re a work colleague of Alec’s. I'm RJ, his date.” There was no mistaking the hostility in his voice as Alec shifted slightly to extricate himself from the other man’s grip. “And I’d really appreciate you not flirting with my man.”

“Woah hold up.” Alec jumped back from RJ as if burnt. “Firstly, I'm no one’s man and secondly Magnus isn't flirting with me, he just likes to mess with me.”

“Alec, he was flirting with you..” RJ spoke to him in a manner not unlike the way you spoke to a small child.

“No he wasn't..” 

“Yes I was actually.” Magnus interrupted. 

“At least someone noticed..” He added under his breath.

“Wait, what?” Alec glanced between the two men who were noticeably squaring off with each other. What the hell was was going on and why on earth would Magnus be flirting with him?

“Alec it’s obvious this guy is trying to make a move.” RJ sneered.

“No..that’s…” Alec raised a hand as if to fend them both off, still trying to process what was going on. “Look I see the confusion here. Honestly Magnus just likes to make me feel uncomfortable, that’s kind of his thing..”

Alec wondered for a second why he was trying to reassure RJ, after all it wasn't exactly like he was having a great time.

“Oh Alexander. Is that what you think?” Magnus looked at him wide eyed. “I am so sorry, that was never my intention.”

Alec’s head was officially spinning. Surely this had to be some sort of joke.

“I..but...you..” Alec stumbled over his words and his brain raced to catch up and his mouth felt increasingly dry.

“But seeing as you two are having a good time, I’ll leave you to it.” Magnus downed his drink and left money on the bar. 

“I hope you realise how lucky you are.” Magnus turned to RJ before moving past a still stunned Alec and making his way to the exit.

“Finally. Well then gorgeous, let's get back to our date..” RJ smirked and Alec just blinked rapidly at him. Was it possible? Was Magnus really flirting with him? 

Alec was distantly aware that RJ was talking again but his mind was whirling before finally coming to a decision.

“Enough.” He snapped, so preoccupied with his thoughts that he barely noticed the shocked expression on RJ’s face. “Look you seem like a good guy but I just don't see this working and, I gotta go..”

Hastily he threw a twenty dollar note on the bar and hurried after Magnus, his heart beating erratically in his chest.

As he emerged onto the street he scanned around desperately before letting out a breath he wasn't even aware he was holding as he caught sight of the familiar figure of Magnus walking away. Alec sprinted after him catching him up in seconds and grabbing him by his shoulder to turn him round.

“Alexander?” To say Magnus’ expression was shocked would be somewhat of an understatement, his eyebrows were almost comically high and his lips slightly parted.

“Did you mean it? Did you mean what you said in there.” Alec’s eyes flitted over Magnus’ face searching for any sign that this was some sort of trick and seeing nothing but Magnus’ open and honest expression.

“Of course I did.” Magnus’ smiled hesitantly. “Alexander I’ve been trying to flirt with you for the last three months..”

‘Why?” Alec blurted out, reassured by Magnus’ chuckling softly.

“Oh darling you really don't see it do you? Ok well let me spell it out for you. I wanted to get to know you better.” Magnus reached up and placed his hand over Alec’s which was still resting on his shoulder.

“But..” 

“You’ve unlocked something in me..” Magnus murmured moving slightly closer and Alec tried not to lose himself in his mesmerising deep brown eyes. “It’s been a while since I've been interested in anyone, man or woman, but you..”

“So you haven't been just trying to embarass me.” Alec practically whispered, unconsciously leaning closer to Magnus.

“No..” 

“You’ve actually been flirting with me..”

“Yes..” Magnus moved his hand up to hover just by Alec’s cheek.

“Oh..” Alec’s gaze flitted from Magnus’ eyes to his lips and his brain felt like it was just about to short circuit. “Then I'm sorry..”

“You’re forgiven.” Magnus smiled and Alec gave up resisting anymore, instead leaning forward to softly kiss the beautiful man in front of him.

As he pulled back a little, Magnus lips chased him and Alec’s body practically vibrated with happiness before surrendering to the pull between them again.

This time, what started as a chaste kiss caught fire and without even thinking Alec’s hands moved to pull Magnus flush against him, one hand on the small of his back and the other moving to tangle in his hair. 

When they finally parted both men were breathless and yet still unable to let go of each, resting their forehead together as if unable to let go of the moment.

“God I'm such an idiot..” Alec muttered under his breath.

“No argument there from me .” Magnus laughed softly and, honestly the sound was like music to Alec’s ears.

“I'm sorry..” 

Magnus pulled back a little, his hand cradling Alec’s face as he ran his thumb gently along his cheekbone.

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” Magnus replied before breaking into a cheeky grin. “But you know if you want to make it up to me you can always buy me a drink.

“Yeah..I can do that.” Alec laughed feeling lighter and happier than he’d ever remembered.

“But maybe a different bar eh..” 

“Definitely.” 

As the pair of them walked off together arm in arm Alec couldn't help but feel that perhaps his disastrous blind date had been the best thing that had ever happened to him.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> seriously I can't resist fluff.. sorry about that...(narrator voice: she wasn't sorry at all)
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoyed it ;-)
> 
> Tigs


End file.
